


When Hel Freezes Over

by Sir_your_face



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, GridLOCKDC FlashFic 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_your_face/pseuds/Sir_your_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash fic for Bran and Emma's session at Gridlock2015</p>
<p>My prompts: Molly, Sally, Lipstick, Roman/Greek Gods AU, Overstimulation (which I missed so sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hel Freezes Over

“We have to stop meeting like this.”

Sally stopped fiddling with the lock, and looked up. “You know this is impossible anywhere else. Where are we going to meet, Olympus? Your dad Zeus would be thrilled.”

Resting her bow against the floor, Molly shot an icy look in Sally’s direction. “Like Helheim would be a better choice. I can’t even get in without Odin getting involved. He sees EVERYTHING.” 

Sally returned the glare for a moment, then pounced. She pushed Molly into the door, her hand immediately diving under the hem of her robe. She felt Molly stiffen, then melt. Sally’s lips hovered over The Huntress’s, and gently breathed in, pulling slightly at Molly’s life force. 

Molly’s eyes widened, and her hands gripped Sally’s hair. She frosted over Sally’s ear, whispering “You know, Hel, you really shouldn’t fuck with people’s souls.”

“You know how much I want you. Maybe if I took your soul, I could keep you with me all the time.” Sally replied. “Also, I hate it when you call me by my title, Artemis.”

“Shut up, we’re wasting time.”

Sally’s hands worked her way up Molly’s robe, stopping in curiosity to examine the object in her pocket. “What’s this? Lipstick? Really?”

“ Don’t judge, my mouth’s too small without it.” 

“I think I can find a better use for this tube.”

“………………OH.”


End file.
